FAME
by TotallyStoned3
Summary: Seventeen and a natural born devil, Karin Kurosaki ranks at 417,891. With a rank like that, she’s a nobody or better yet, an outsider/extra. After discovering a massive con killer she would be thrown into a world of fame, popularity, and extreme danger.


SHIROUchan: This is a story I want to really write and this is inspired by a book titled Extras by Scott Westerfeld. There will be some elements from the book in this story but, the plot is totally different, I promise. I want to get a few things down first.

_**Setting**_

Location: On Honshu island in Japan

City: Karakura

Population: 2, 306, 891

Type: Futuristic

_**Characters**_

**Karin Kurosaki:** The main protagonist in the story. She's a seventeen year old girl and a kicker. Her older brother is Ichigo Kurosaki, a famous kicker with the rank of 896, a celebrity. Karin has a rank of 417,891, meaning she is a nobody, an outsider/extra. Born as a devil, she has a meaning in life but, has yet to figure out what it is. She has pure black hair that past her shoulders and is spiked at the end. Her defected eyes are covered by sunglasses or her bangs. She is usually seen wearing a red baseball cap and black sweatshirt.

**Toushirou Hitsugaya:** A eighteen year old man and leader of the White Dragons aka Jubantai. His rank is that of 784, another celebrity. He has a piercing on his left ear and has spiky white hair. He too has defected eyes, except his is sea green and he prefers to show it instead of hiding them like most people.

**Ichigo Kurosaki:** A nineteen year man with spiky orange hair and brown eyes. He is Karin's older brother and a famous kicker. With a face rank of 896, he is a celebrity and envied by his little sister and most guys.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Nineteen years old and a famous tech-kicker. Her face rank is kept secret but is rumored to be between 800 and 1000. She invented many great gadgets and inventions and built Karin's hovercam, Hikage. She is very short with sleek black hair and shiny violet eyes.

**Hikage:** Karin's hovercam. It's the size of a ring box and can flatten itself to the size of a smashed pancake. It's red with two black stripes on the side. It has a waterproof coat and artificial intelligence. He could be always be spotted with Karin or chasing rabid microbot dogs.

_**Categories**_

Devils: Originally constructed to destroy angels and rule the world but, with a last minute tweak they are constructed to be city people and uglies. They are the weakest out the group and can be easily destroyed.

Angels: They are the final copies of devils. During the Dark period, devils were the only species of humans at the time. Soon angels became a new species of human beings and was at war with the devils for quite a while until, a new species of human beings was created known as SV. Once SVs took control and kept both angels and devils under bay, they lived in peace. Angels from then on played as city people and pretties. You could've easily turn your self into a pretty/angel since being an angel/pretty was very popular and the most desired wish. Angels can move faster, fight better, and heal faster than devils.

SV(Special Vampire): The strongest and most deadliest out of the three. They are constructed and wired to keep devils and angels under control. They are built assassins and will kill anyone that stand in their way, even civilians. They spilled more blood than you carry in your body and filled cemeteries with thousands of dead bodies. They are dangerously beautiful, terribly strong, and horribly fast. Most devils and angels can live their lives without meeting a SV. One well-known SV ended the Black Rain and is the most famous person in the world.

_**Full Summary**_

**FAME **_and_** EXTREME **_Danger_

It's 6 years after destructive rebel, Kasaki Hitsu, defeated and destroyed the rainers of the Black Rain. Without the rules, roles, and policies of the Black Rain, the world is in a futuristic play. New cliques and jobs has been created. "Tech-heads" show off their new and latest inventions and contraptions , "kickers" kick new trends and news, "Clonies" are high on maximum cloning, making hundreds of their selves and set new trends on just about anything. The best part about it, it is all caught on a quadrillion different hovercams. More ever, it's a game of high and low scores. Whoever gets the most hits or 'kicks' gets a great bump in their face rank. Fame is the price.

Seventeen and a natural born devil, Karin Kurosaki ranks at a score of 417,891. With a rank like that, she's a nobody or better yet, an outsider/extra. Wanting to make it big, she needs a story to kick, something big and mysterious. After mag-lev surfing through a deserted valley, she stumbles on a massive con killer. If Karin kicks this story, she'll be thrown into a life of fame, popularity, and extreme danger.

Okay, I think that settles everything. Some information will be explain in a story that follows after this so some of your questions will be answered in the story after this. Okay, onto the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any references to Bleach or Extras by Scott Westerfeld.**

* * *

**_Entry 001: Wanting To Know Her Name_**

In a world where hovercams fly aimlessly around town and plastic surgery is an artificial high, life can be very perplexed. Especially if you're a littlie and is just used to watching your sensei write what their lesson was for that day. Life can also be glamorous if you're a devil that not too long had the AM operation and is living the life of a bubblehead. Life especially can be hell if you're a devil and have to work for things in your life while you watch as fame makers and angels get just about anything if they merely ask for it. Life was all of the above for a certain kicker. Her pure black hair flowed past her back, her defected eyes shone brightly in the moonlight, her red lips glowed brightly like the headlights on her hovercam. Her name was Karin Kurosaki and this is her story.

* * *

"You see that, Hikage." Hikage flashed its lights and slowly move through the cold crisp air. It stopped and titled its view down to what its owner pointed at. Colorful lights flashed from across town. Hovercams flew towards the direction and hoverboards that carried angels, or any big face person flew towards the colorful lights. This could only mean one thing for Karakura.

"A normal somebody party." The words escaped from her mouth with hurt and pain behind it. Another party and she wasn't invited. Again. Her onyx eyes glanced at her pathetic face rank. 417,891. A total nobody. An extra. She slowly wished for her eighteenth birthday to hurry up and appear. Once she turn eighteen she can get the AM operation. She could finally be able to change herself and deprive herself from her defected eyes. As a natural born devil, you automatically gain eyes that were like no other. Despite your genetic eye color, you will always have that red wheel with the letter of your first name. Not only was the appearance creepy but, it was a computer wired eye that can only be use by natural devils. New devils. The eye have the ability to see far away, view your feed, detect oncoming danger, etc. Karin always questioned herself on why angels don't have eyes like these. It was pure simple. It was used for evil not good. That reason made Karin more eager to get rid of them, like her brother.

Ichigo Kurosaki was her admirer and older brother. He lived in Deathberry mansion where most big face people live. Ichigo got his start on his first ever story about the erosion of the sand on beaches and how beaches were slowly disappearing. A topic like that was automatically kickable and was a real killer. It bumped his face rank from 303,108 to 12,008. From then his face rank continue to increase . As he made it to the 6,769 he met his best friend Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia was a famous tech-head and built many great gadgets for many big face people. She even built Hikage for Karin as a birthday present. Not only was she a tech-head but, she was a kicker too, kicking many great stories alongside Ichigo. In other words, Rukia was a tech-kicker.

As an expert kicker, Ichigo nearly always help Karin on her stories. He could be real picky and it annoyed Karin to no end on how he thinks he knows everything on how to make the story better when it practically seemed perfect. Nowadays, Ichigo has become a snob in Karin's opinion. His face rank may have gotten the better of him and he now downs Karin's topics . When she tries to argue back he would always say, " _It's useless on trying to argue on a brain-missing topic._" Karin would then leave and cool down on the Pink River. At least Rukia hasn't change. She would sometimes come and comfort Karin and tell her, " _Ichigo is….going through some things. He has gotten famous. Too famous for his bridges. I'll make sure to keep him in check next time. Okay?_" Rukia always kept her promise and Ichigo would sooner or later cool down and help his sister. She never knew fame could do this to a person but, she desperately wanted to escape the condition she was in now. Fame seem like a far thing from now.

"Hikage. Prepare to fly." Hikage flashed its headlights only resulting into making Karin's K that was in her eye twirl. Karin placed her sunglasses over her eyes, pull her hood over her sleek black hair, and tightened her fly gloves. She walked near the balcony and grabbed Hikage's lifter and gently lift over the balcony. The best part about living on the second highest floor in the dormitory was that no guard will ever think someone would drop from that height, nonetheless make it to the ground.

"Okay, Hikage, prepare to drop me and make sure you don't land on my face." Hikage once again flashed its lights and Karin let go of the hovercam and look down at the approaching land. The wind whirled around her and her red tee shirt flapped behind her. She flexed her gloved middle finger, signaling her hoverboard to move to the designated spot where she was suppose to land. The black camo painted hover board silently move with a slight hum to the spot where its owner should land.

Karin back flipped onto the hoverboard and planted herself on the painted fireball that was on in the center of the hoverboard. Bright red lights surrounded the hoverboard. All she had to do now was wait for Hikage.

"Hikage!" Karin looked up and froze in her position. Hikage's lens was an inch away from her face and kami knows what damage could have been done if the hovercam successfully landed on her face.

"You baka! You could have seriously hurt me!" Hikage flashed its lights causing the K to twirl yet again. Karin sighed. There was absolutely no way to get to this hovercam. Even with artificial intelligence this hovercam never seem to take things seriously.

"Whatever. Let's go." The hoverboard lifted into the air and they silently drifted through the night air. They were going to crash this party to find the next best topic to kick.

* * *

"Don't come out till I signal you. Got it." The hoverboard reversed itself and move backwards into a nearby shrub. Nobody would be able to see it and its red lights were shut off. Scanning the area for any angels, Karin walked into loud building. The place was totally tricked out. The walls were painted with acrylic pale blue paint, the carpet was white, and the lights changed colors every twenty seconds. A typical somebody party or tech-head bash. Hovercams were all over the place, zooming in on anything that looked kickable.

"Whoa!" Karin flailed her arms and tried to keep her balance. A hovercam nearly crash into her and it wouldn't be good if everyone pointed their attention towards her direction shouting, 'Who's that newbie in the ugly disguise?'. Not good at all. As she stopped flailing her arms around, she walked across the party and glanced a everything that looked intriguing or kickable.

"Hey, Hikage. Zoom in on that posse right there." She ordered in a hush voice. Hikage zoomed on a group that were apparently floating in air. They wore glimmering jumpsuits that sparkle as the light touched it. Their hair were in a palmetto ponytail and their faces changed to every color in world with different tattoos on their cheekbones. If she wasn't mistaking they were known as Rainbow Faces.

"Forget it Hikage. You can stop now." It was pointless on trying to kick a story on something that was old news. Nara Hira already kicked that story and earned her a face rank of 3,058. As Karin scan the room further she found nothing that wasn't already kicked. As she sighed in defeat a screeching voice reached her ears.

"AWWWWWWW! C'MON ON RENJI-KUN! DON'T BE SO EYE-CATCHING! GIRLS MIGHT START STEALING WHAT'S MINE!" Renji-kun? As in Abarai Renji. The Abarai Renji who is a famous kendo master with the rank of 21. Score!! She may have find her a story to kick. All she needed to was get closer.

"I can't help it if I got good looks." As Karin hid behind a tree plant that was 4 feet away from Abarai Renji and his posse. Besides Renji himself the other three were also familiar. The dark-haired man with the three scars and 69 on his face was Hisagi Shuuhei. He was a sex god to every female organism in this city. He's very popular and he was the 20th most famous person in the city. The bald head dude was Madarame Ikkaku. He was a kendo professional but, strangely not as popular as Renji. He ranked at 25. The blonde hair woman with the ample chest was Matsumoto Rangiku. Out all of the group she was the most popular out of the group with the rank of 15. Just like Hisagi-sensei, she was a sex goddess to every male organism in the city. This should be a really kickable story but, something crossed Karin's mind. Why would big faces like them be here?

"Whatever. Hey, guard!" Rangiku-sensei snapped her fingers and guard quickly sprint to her location.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Orihime-chan wanted me to inform the guards to check the whole lace for any lame kickers. This is her Summer Bash Party rehearsal after all." Damn! This wasn't no local tech-head bash but, a big face rehearsal for the upcoming summer bash. She had to get out of here or she'll be in huge trouble with these and even bigger trouble with Ichigo if he ever found out.

"Hikage! Throw a confetti bomb, now!" She hissed. As Hikage rose into the air he flashed its lights to signal that he got her message. As it reached the top of the building it open its hidden compartment and drop a golf ball size confetti bomb.

"What the hell!" Whoever said that wasn't standing anymore for the bomb had already hit the ground and the confetti sprayed everywhere. Now was her chance to escape, Karin ran across the room with Hikage trailing behind her and out the door. She flexed her middle finger and her hoverboard came out from its hiding spot, its red lights glowing underneath. Jumping on the board with Hikage on her shoulder, they sped off in the night.

"This will definitely be on the feed tomorrow morning." No lie about that. She would've kicked this story herself but, it may might have gotten her in trouble. Her body jerked onto the ground as her board came to a complete stop.

"What the hell! Why you'd stop?" At the outburst the hoverboard fell to ground and shut off its glowing red lights.

"Don't tell me we're low on battery." She turned the hoverboard on its back and check the battery signal. Yep, they were low. The signal was glowing red and soon would die out.

"Fuck."

"You okay?" Karin looked up at the sound of the voice. Through her dark sunglasses she could tell that the man was a natural born devil. The white wheel and the letter T was in his eyes, clashing with his sea green eyes. She couldn't really see the rest of his features because, he covered them with a white handkerchief around his mouth and nose and his white hood covered his hair.

"I'm fine." She stood up and started to pick her board until the man stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you obviously. It seems your board was drained of its energy from that bomb." He explained while picking up her board and lifting it over his shoulders.

"It was a confetti bomb. How could it affect my board?'

"The bomb that was dropped was a B12 model. This is a B15 hoverboard. Since this hoverboard is made of the same material as the bomb and was a few feet away it got the side affects of bomb and drained all its energy." She never thought about it like that or in other words she didn't know that the other half of the side affect would affect any electronically object that was the same model. What he said made absolute sense.

"Oh I see. Thanks for the info."

"No problem but, can you answer this question."

"Sure." This guy made her feel uneasy. His sea green eyes kept staring at her as if piercing her soul to see the truth.

"What's your name?" Her name? Why would anyone like him ask a nobody, an extra, their name. This guy was officially weird.

"Karin."

"Karin, eh. Well, it was nice meeting you Karin. You wouldn't mind me giving you a ride home, would you?" First her name, now offering her a ride home. Was this guy real.

"Nope."

"Alright then. Just hold on tight to your board and hovercam." He flexed his middle finger and a icy blue hoverboard came from behind him. He hopped on and offered his hand to her. She took his hand and they drifted through the cold, crisp night air. The wind blew her hair backwards with several loose strands in her face.

"Where do you live at?" He asked over the howling wind.

"Just drop me off here. I'll be fine." She switched over to dangle her feet from the edge of the board.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. See ya, Karin." Karin jumped off and fell through the air and soon flew through them with Hikage perched on her head. Why haven't she used her hovershoes before was a mystery to her but, all she could think off was that mysterious man that wanted to know her name.


End file.
